


Meditation in Morning Court

by Hobble_Dragon_Writing



Series: Dragon of the Hill [1]
Category: Dragon of the Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dawn - Freeform, Daybreak, Gen, Meditation, Original Character(s), Reality AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobble_Dragon_Writing/pseuds/Hobble_Dragon_Writing
Summary: Finding some inner piece along the top of a wall while making the eyes roll of a hell hound with terrible jokes





	Meditation in Morning Court

**Author's Note:**

> This short was written for Ney as part of the 'Dragon of the Hill' alt-reality series I'm working on. There should be more before and after chapters/stories. Hope you enjoy as much as Ney did! Even tho it says part 1 of the series it isn't, lol. It just happens to be the first posted up.

There was a strip of road that curled around the butcher shop that just ended in a grassy raise of dirt and rock. An empty field stretched out into the horizon like a thick golden green blanket. A low, wide wall separated the rough road from a small strip of sidewalk. If asking anyone around town it was where the side walked ended. It was the last place the sun’s rays would bath the town this new day and the last place to find Court; sometimes Ney adjacent, before the work day began. The wall was along the side of her shop and restaurant, after all.  
It was were they found Court this morning. One leg folded under; fingers laced with thumbs touching, resting in her lap; eyes closed; glasses perched in her poof of hair; breath even and deep. They figured if it wasn't for Ney’s Blessing they might have missed the rise of shadows on the other side of Court. The spectral eye on their brow seemed to glow brighter as their amber ones recognized the shape of Ney’s shoulders.  
The sound of their padded feet on the sidewalk was silent. Least they thought till Ney's closest ear slowly turns to face them as they grew closer. Neon purple glittered as her eyes opened to slits, her focus clearly on them. Nothing was said when they came to a halt at the gap between Ney’s folded leg and Court’s relaxed thigh. One of Ney's arms slid silently from her lap and tickled the empty stone on her free side with long, razor pink claws. Their nostrils flared as they breathed deep before moving, eyes following the fourth arm. It was rare to catch Ney meditating with Court. Rarer still to catch Ney with more arms than two when she wasn't in a fight or being intimidating.  
If the stareing bothered Ney she didn't show it. Her eyes closed back completely and the arm slid silently back to its partner, ears focusing forward. For long moments the three sat. Relaxed and breathing deep early morning air. When the morning twilight along the horizon started to shift to golds and oranges and purples, they finally broke the silence with their growly voice, “When you have your full six arms, would it burn if you did the full ‘Hear No, See No, Speak No Evil’ pose?”  
Court sputtered from a cough to a full snort of laughter. A sigh escaped Ney as she opened her eyes into a fed up expression. The bright purple irises slid over like loose marbles as her head tilted toward them slightly, “Really, little one?”  
“Seems like a legit question?”, the sentence was drawn out in hesitance. Another snort escaped Court. Without moving any other muscles one of Ney’s arms shot out to shove them off the wall. They dropped to the ground, hopping a bit to catch themselves, laughing. With hooded eyes and smiling lips Court stretched, careful of her glasses resting in her hair, till joints popped and muscles burned in the pleasant pull. A gentle huff fled Ney as they moved back to rest their arms crossed atop her bent knees. Her mesmerizing neon eyes glittered in the slow sunrise as she looked upon it, unmoving. Few minutes passed, glowing line of sun creeping closer to chase the twilight away.  
Four arms moved slowly to rest large dangerous clawed paws along their shoulders and jaw. Pulling gentle till they stood on tiptoe, Ney leaned forward, all three of their eyes closing, and kissed in the place of the Blessed eye. Ney's Blessing flared bright along Court’s, Ney's, and their brows for brief moments before Ney pulled back. The sun had traveled down the butcher shop wall enough that when Ney sat straight backed the tips of her thick curved horns disappeared in the light. Smiling, their tail flicked as all three of their eyes opened. Moving out from under the gentle claws, they padded down to hop up on the wall on the other side of Court, “Do this often?” One leg pulled up to cross in front as the other dangled along the front face of the wall, their back hunching a bit when they leaned forward toward Court. Pointed ears swiveled toward her to wait for answers like an attentive hound.  
Court’s eyes were jeweled slits as she breathed deep the sunrise, “Every morning. Very rare does something interrupt my morning meditation. Need to greet the day! Helps make mine better. Rare for Ney to join me tho.” A slight hum of agreement from Ney.  
Nothing happened as they watched the sun light travel further down the building side. A small smile crept on their face as they watched Ney's ears lower slowly to stay out of the light, horns completely gone in the brightness. The eye in the gauge hole of Ney's ear blinked at them. Their eyes dropped to stare at their hands, watching the skin and pads flex and stretch as they moved the eight fingers. Forked tongue poking out they raised a hand upward into the warm rays. Deep purple and blue iridescent scales disappeared to be replaced with their human hand. Five digits wiggled in the air. Letting their hand drop, the effect disappeared.  
A very disgruntled snort sounded from the other side of Court, “That human must be awake. Roving the streets.”  
An agreement noise sounded from both Court and them. All three of their eyes stared at the odd divide that was happening to Ney. The line from ‘The Lion King’ sprang to mind. ‘Everything the light touches…,’ was turning human. Or at least getting an overlay of human. Ney’s horns were swallowed completely by now and the upper parts of her ears had folded down till they could go no further. Her forehead was covered in very human looking streaked bangs; eyebrows softened slightly. There was some drawbacks to being the tallest. A small chuckle eased from them. Deep breath and their head turned toward the horizon a last time.  
If not for the ever reaching press of the sun, it would have appeared time had stopped. Neither three moved or flinched from the brightness. Two forms slowly transitioning to more mundane human outlines. Tears glittered on their face at the glorious rise of the celestial orb. It wasn’t something they could help even if they had wanted to. When the light had washed over their chests, bathing their hearts in warmth, the glowing Blessed eyes slowly closed like sleepers in the night. Gentle curved lines with bone straight lashes faded silently into the day. Ethereal flames that rose from the eyes gently smoldered closer and closer to their foreheads until completely snuffed out. The three of them watched the horizon blosum for a good while before, stretching again and pushing her glasses down to her nose, Court scooched off the wall top, “Come inside. I’ll make you something to eat. You can help open if you want.”  
Mouth watering, they licked their lips, “Oh, yes, please! Food.” A full night out running was always hunger inducing. They slid awkwardly from the wall top, their human form not as nimble as any of the others. Knees not holding well as their weight shifted they almost toppled over. Ney, thankfully, was grace and agility no matter the situation. She had steadied them with a human hand at their scruff like a wolf pup. A grateful hum escaped toward Ney. Ney’s clawless fingers dug a little into their kitchen until she was sure they weren’t about to fall.  
Court moved back to give them someone to lean on. Their voices mingled quietly as they moved toward the back door of the building, talking of things to come during the day. Ney stood still for a moment, her head turning toward the horizon again. Staring hard, as if seeing something no one else could, Ney stood for several heartbeats. Stroking the long braid trailing over her chest, she turned finally and followed the two inside.


End file.
